


Tokyo

by gaydemonium



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Best Date Ever, Lavender shampoo, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, palace hotel, stays in tokyo, they were doing some lovin, what happens on tokyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydemonium/pseuds/gaydemonium
Summary: Sushi. Sparkling fountain. High powered showers.This is what happened during their Tokyo date.





	Tokyo

The aroma of freshly cooked ramen noodles and breaded pork cutlet made Alec's mouth froth. A cook from inside the kitchen yelled an order in Japanese to one of the waitresses and she yelled back twice as loud, sounding somewhat annoyed and upset. 

"This place is incredible! Everything smells fantastic," Alec watched as a bento box was passed to a customer at the table beside them. "Oh, wow. That's what I ordered? All that?!"

"That's essentially what a bento box is," Magnus laughed. "Didn't you read the menu?"

Alec cocked his head. "It was in Japanese. So no. I didn't."

They both laughed again, entwining their fingers together on top of the table. The streets outside the restaurant they were in was packed full of people; Alec had never seen a place so crowded before and he lived in New York City. Men, women, children of all ages bustled about and all looked in a hurry to be somewhere. A lot of them were on their cells as they walked. Alec noticed this and wondered how mundanes even got to where they were going if their eyes were constantly glued to their phones. It was amazing that nobody out there right now just accidentally walked into the traffic on the street. 

"So I thought after we eat we could go check out this amazing décor shop that sells one of a kind furniture for top dollar. I buy only the best," Magnus said as he took a sip of pink soda. "What do you think?"

Alec shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you want to do. I'm okay with that."

"....you know that if there's anywhere you want to go we can go there, Alexander. This trip is for the both of us. Not just me," Magnus said, smiling. 

Alec wasn't listening he had zoned in on another bento box that a waitress had just brought out and was coming over in their direction. She smiled as she stopped at their table and set it down in front of Alec. 

"Enjoy? Yes?" Her tiny voice was barely audible over the roar of traffic outside. 

"Yes. Thank you," Alec opened up his chopsticks almost immediately and tried to hold them. 

Magnus watched in amusement. Alec's hands were much too big for the chopsticks. His long fingers slipped as soon as he managed to pick up a piece of cutlet, snapping the sticks in half. 

"Dammit. I guess I don't know my own strength," Alec grumbled as he was about to ask for another pair of chopsticks. 

"Don't waste your breath. They won't stop unless you tip them big." Magnus snapped his fingers and a fork, knife and spoon appeared beside Alec's hand. "There you go. Good thing nobody judges you if you can't use chopsticks around here."

"Thanks. I'm guessing this isn't your first time in Japan?" Alec asked. His lunch became a lot more enjoyable now that he was actually able to pick it up and put it in his mouth. 

"Oh gosh no. I lived here for a couple of years back in the 1700's. Back when it was a simpler time. No flashing lights or noise pollution. Mind you it was still pretty crowded but it was a lot quieter. Less....problematic."

Alec listened to Magnus tell stories as he ate. The waitress eventually came back with Magnus' order, a fancy tray of assorted sushi and sashimi with rice on the side. Everything tasted incredible; Alec found that he was getting kind of full by the time he made quick work of the dumplings. The only thing he left in the tray was a bit of his salad. 

"Wow. That was fantastic. How was yours?" Alec grinned as Magnus burped into his napkin. "I take it that meant amazing?"

"It definitely meant amazing. I'll never get old of this culture's food. Such variety and palate. Every time I come here, it just reminds me of all my travels and why I love experiencing different cultures." He smiled and dabbed a bit of sauce from Alec's chin with his napkin. "I'm glad I got to experience this with you. It feels like my first time ever coming to Japan."

Alec's eyes widened. "Really? You've been here a million times though. Why would it feel new?"

Magnus leaned across the table and kissed him. "Because when I'm with you everything feels new and fresh. Like it's my first time."

Alec smiled crookedly at this as he reached over to steal some of Magnus' unfinished sushi. "Yeah? That's....really sweet. I'm glad I have that effect on you-ow. I jabbed my tongue with the chopsticks."

Magnus laughed heartily as Alec dabbed his tongue with a napkin. "You're adorable. I don't tell you that as often as I should."

"You don't have to," Alec said through a mouthful of sushi. He swallowed, eyes widening. "Wow. This is delicious! Try some."

After they finished at the restaurant, Magnus took Alec down by a prestigious looking water fountain that shot up multi coloured spouts of water that sparkled under the night sky. Though they couldn't see the stars in the sky, the hundreds of thousands of lights from the buildings and the streets felt like the stars were with them on earth. 

"I remember a time when all of this was just nothing more than a wheat field and small cottages," Magnus reminisced. A smile lit up his face as he thought back to the past. "Where that fountain is right now used to be a little shack that housed tools for the workers. Funny how I remember that, right?"

"I think it's interesting. That you can remember that far back. I mean....history usually gets forgotten if no one's there to remember it." Alec looked over at Magnus standing beside him. "Even if you are the only one who remembers it, you're still a part of that history. It hasn't entirely been forgotten."

They cuddled into each other just as the fountain spouted the colors of the Gay Pride flag. Magnus looped his fingers with Alec's, watching as his boyfriend admired the fountain with a broad smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes. 

"Can I just say that this is the best date I've ever been on?" Magnus whispered in Alec's ear. 

"Yeah?" Alec laughed. "Good. This is the best date I've ever been on too....even if you are the first guy I've ever dated. First person, even."

Magnus cupped Alec's face as he leaned in to kiss him. "Hopefully I'll be the last. But in a good way."

They smiled through another kiss before heading back to their hotel. Magnus had booked the top floor of the Palace Hotel without Alec even knowing, so when they first arrived in Tokyo Alec was too shocked to even protest. 

"But it's so expensive!" He groaned. "I'll pay you back-"

"You will do no such thing. Now unpack and put on something nice. We're going out to dinner."

And that was the end of that conversation. 

They entered their hotel room, giggling and kissing each other right up until the moment they changed into their lounge wear; with Alec wearing a black muscle shirt with gray sweats and Magnus wearing nothing but his boxers and a silk robe. 

"I'm going to make myself a coffee. Want one?" The coffee brewer lit up as Magnus hit the power button. 

Alec hook his head. "I'm good. Though I'm a little hungry. Is there anything in the fridge for a sandwich?"

Magnus watched as Alec opened the fridge and bent over to see what was inside. His sweats were just tight enough so that Magnus could see the outline of his muscular ass. The longer he stared, the more a smirk crept up on his face. "Didn't you only eat just over an hour ago?"

Alec glanced at him over the top of the fridge door. "I have a fast metabolism. Plus I burn a lot of calories-" He paused, smirking slyly before lifting the hem of his shirt with one swift motion to reveal his chest and six pack abs. He looked down at himself and said, "I don't work out this hard for nothing, you know."

Magnus hadn't realized he poured too much coffee into his mug as he stared hungrily at Alec's body, the Shadowhunter even going as far as tracing each of his abdominal muscles with a long finger. As a drop of hot coffee dripped down onto his bare foot, he winced and finally tore his gaze away. "Oh dear. My cup runneth over."

Alec smirked as he fixed his shirt down made his sandwich in silence. After a few bites, he wiped his mouth and took a swallow of his water before speaking in a soft voice that Magnus knew was only reserved for him. "What did you want to do now?"

Magnus sipped his coffee. "I was just going to sit out on the terrace for a bit. Curl up with a good book. Care to join me?"

"I might after I take a quick shower. My hair smells like fish," Alec said as he ran a hand through his messy black hair. "Did you pack that lavender scented shampoo that I like?"

"I did. It's in the suitcase that you insisted on bringing even though I told you that we didn't need it. I swear at times it's like you forget you're dating a powerful warlock or something."

Alec stuck out his tongue childishly. "I didn't forget. I just felt better having a suitcase with me with our stuff inside. What if you accidentally made something disappear for good if you just magicked everything up?"

Magnus set down his mug and stared Alec down. "When have I ever made something disappear for good? You're lucky I don't make you disappear for good. I bet you didn't know that there's an island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean that I could send you to."

Alec just rolled his eyes as he opened the suitcase and grabbed his shower supplies. "I won't be long. Warm up my spot on the bench for me."

Magnus loved Tokyo at night. The sounds, the smells, all the lights that stayed on all night right up until dawn. For the limited time he was here, Tokyo always did have a special place in his heart. It was where he learned to bend elements from the powerful High Warlock of Tokyo at the time. He met Ragnor here when the warlock was a thief and a con man. Now he can add a date with Alec to the long list of reasons why he loved this city. 

"Still outside I see," Alec whispered into his ear, his voice a low rumble. 

"Mmm, yes. I love the city at night. It's so beautiful to look at." He closed his eyes as Alec kissed the side of his neck. "But nowhere near as beautiful as you."

Alec chuckled at this as he sat beside Magnus on the couch. "You obviously haven't looked in the mirror lately. By the way, have you tried out the shower yet? Those jets are amazing. They nearly knocked me off my feet when I turned them on."

"We'll have to try them out together before we leave here." Magnus moved so that he was curled on Alec's chest. "I wish we could stay here forever. Just me and you. No....Valentine problems or Downworld problems. Just us and the city."

Alec sighed through his nose. "I wish it were that easy. But I have a sworn duty to my people-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know all about that. As much as I admire your sense of loyalty, Alexander, I often wonder if you're capable of thinking beyond that duty."

Alec looked down at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Wincing, Magnus shook his head. "That came out wrong. I didn't mean anything by it."

"You obviously did. And to answer your question, yes. I'm perfectly capable of seeing beyond my duty. Magnus-" Alec shifted on the couch which forced Magnus to change positions. Both men faced each other now, their noses no further than a foot apart from each other. "I love you. If I had to abandon my solemn duty if it meant that it would save your life then I'd do it in a heartbeat. I wouldn't even think about the consequences. Not when it comes to you."

Magnus' heart swelled as he stared into Alec's eyes. "Alexander. That was....that...."

Alec cupped his cheek and laughed. "Magnus? Are you crying?"

Magnus chuckled as Alec wiped his cheek with a thumb. "Trying hard not to. I'm ruining my eyeliner."

Alec smiled, kissing his boyfriend on the forehead. "You still look beautiful to me. Eyeliner or not. Even smudged looks nice too."

They both giggled and cuddled into each other again. A plane flew overhead, its lights blinking against the dark night sky. Down below them, cars roared past and honked their horns while the never ending traffic on the sidewalk blended with the never ending traffic on the road. 

"This has been hands down the best date I've ever been on," Magnus whispered. 

"Agreed. Even if you are the first person I've ever actually dated."

Magnus turned to look at Alec, a hand cupping the Shadowhunter's chin and gently turning his head. "Hopefully the last."

"But in a good way I hope."

Magnus leaned in and placed the most gentle of kisses on Alec's lips. "Always, Alexander. Always."


End file.
